


Because of Fate

by mazabm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, idk man i was just kinda writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Garnet fuses that first time~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Fate

In the beginning, Garnet must believe that she was light. Just that light that happens at the beginning of a fusion. There are no witnesses still around but Pearl to how it happened but she hopes that it was stunning watching her choose the first round version of who she was to become.

“It happened quickly.” Ruby whispers. “Pearl attacked and I wasn’t me anymore.”

“We were you.” Sapphire sings. “A fusion.”

So she wasn’t lying to Steven when she told him the story of them. Ruby and Sapphire bonded and stay fused because of love. They originally bonded because of… because of..

“Because of curiosity.” Sapphire sings. “A want for a new experience.”

“Because of fear.” Ruby whispers. “I had to protect her.”

“Because of fate.” The one with the vision of multiple futures, Garnet tells Pearl holding onto her hand. “You destroying the other two Rubies, going for Sapphire. You caused this. You caused me.” There should be accusation in her voice but she can’t. There is awe, gratitude. “If you had not shown up that day I would have never known the power that I am, the love I would be. Thank you.”

And Pearl looks at her, Garnet, not pink and blue anymore but still so young and so full of love and smiles.

“Thank you.” Pearl says. “You showed us what we could be.”

And Garnet knows she’s referring to the Crystal Gems, to Rainbow Quartz, the fusion Pearl and Rose make, to Rose Quartz’s whole rebel army but with Pearl’s blue eyes focused on her, Garnet can feel like Pearl is talking about them. Pearl and Garnet, the fusion and the pearl, and someday Sardonyx, someday all Rose Quartz has left, someday all each other has left. The darker thoughts and darker futures fade and Garnet can’t help but match Pearl’s smile, Garnet’s smile is something small but entirely Garnet’s not Sapphire’s or Ruby’s but something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> The title at the top of this was literally Pearlnet and then well something happened?


End file.
